


One Night Undone

by MistressSage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Mention of abuse, Oral Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSage/pseuds/MistressSage
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy finds herself drinking away her bitter marriage, when a kind, handsome man sits next to her and buys her a drink. He is the antithesis of everything her husband is, and she just can't bring herself to go home tonight. This is set during the year of Chamber of Secrets, which explains why Lucius has been an extra big jerk recently.





	One Night Undone

                Narcissa Malfoy apparated into the middle of Diagon Alley, nearly knocking over some plain, plump witch with obscene red hair. She didn’t apologize for bumping into the woman; Malfoys did not apologize. Of course, that fact was exactly why she was here, in the middle of a Saturday, amongst the common wizarding folk. She looked around to get her bearings. She probably should have just Flooed. She had left so upset that she had run the risk of splinching herself. The busy London street was the first place popped into her mind.

                Damn Lucius. His normally brooding demeanor had turned into raging anger of late. He picked a fight every chance he got. Years of indifference toward him had begun to transfigure into pure hatred. And now that Draco was back at Hogwarts, she didn’t have it in her to maintain her composure. Someone had to try to set an example for Draco, to teach him exploding in anger was no way to act. But he was gone, and Narcissa had run out of patience.

                Narcissa made her way through the bustling crowds to The Leaky Cauldron. “Firewhiskey,” she demanded from Tom the barkeep. He quickly poured her a double; her mood must have suggested she needed it.

                The liquid burned her throat, and she savored the bite. Lucius didn’t keep firewhiskey on hand at the manor. The drink of the commoners, he called it. Only fine wines and expensive gin for Lucius Fucking Malfoy. She signaled Tom for another.

                Today’s fight was about her family, a favorite subject of his to harp on. “You have a blood traitor in your family. You better hope you don’t pass that filthy trait on to our son,” he had sneered. Narcissa had cut ties with Andromeda years ago when she married that Muggleborn. But Lucius made her want to defend the traitor.

                Then he brought up Bellatrix. “I never understood why she found favor with the Dark Lord. She’s a mental whore. When the Dark Lord returns, he won’t overlook your family’s tarnished pureblood.”

                “You married me, Lucius.”

                “It was the only acceptable arrangement at the time.”

                “If I was the best you could get, what does that say about you?” she snapped.

                He crossed the room in two strides and raised his hand to strike her, but she Disapparated before he could. She hoped the bastard fell on his face when there was nothing to strike. She hated him. She loathed his very existence. But she was trapped in this marriage. Lucius had convinced her to merge her Black inheritance with his estate when she was young and naïve. If she left, she would be destitute. And she couldn’t bring the shame of divorced parents to Draco. It simply wasn’t done.

                She could go away for awhile on holiday, but where? One sister was disowned by the family. She often missed Andromeda, but again, she would not put the shame of associating with a blood traitor on her son. The other sister was in Azkaban. She and Bella had been close, once. Narcissa used to confide in her, and only her, about her disdain for Lucius. Bella had helped her realize that once Narcissa gave Lucius an heir, she could distance herself from him. After all, the Manor was big enough. The moment Narcissa realized she was pregnant, she demanded her own suite of rooms on the opposite end of the Manor. She hadn’t slept with Lucius in nearly thirteen years.

                But Bellatrix had fallen into the same fanaticism as Lucius. How the two could believe someone like the Dark Lord would share power, she didn’t know. But out of fear and shame, Narcissa said nothing. Narcissa never said anything.

                Narcissa sipped her drink, relishing in the burn of the liquid as it poured down her throat. Perhaps she would send Dobby to fetch her a bottle or two to keep in her rooms. She smiled at the thought of having contraband in her chambers. She wondered what else she could get away with. A Muggle romance novel perhaps. Or better yet, she could keep a handsome, gentle man in there. She snorted at the idea of hiding a secret lover, earning her a strange glance from the witch who sat next to her.

                Narcissa wiped the grin off her face and sat up straighter on the stool. She swallowed the last of her glass, and Tom instantly refilled it. She took a sip and wondered what sort of man would most offend Lucius. A Mudblood, probably. Or a Muggle. She wondered if there was anything worse out there.

                At that moment, someone took the seat next to her. She looked up, annoyed that the man had chosen to sit right beside her. But every other seat was taken. She eyed the man with an appraising look. He wore a suit that had to be the cheapest she had ever seen. And it wasn’t just cheap. The brown material was frayed and patched. She wasn’t sure even house elf magic could repair it at this point. She wrinkled her nose involuntarily.

                But the man in the suit was a different story. Of course, he looked as tattered and worn as the suit he sported. Yet, there was something incredibly handsome about him. He signaled Tom for a drink, then ran his hand through his shaggy, brown locks. He had a scar on his face that added an air of danger to him. But his brown eyes were soft. Tired, but gentle. And Narcissa couldn’t take her eyes off his jawline.

                He noticed her staring. He met her eyes, and Narcissa blushed. But a warm smile spread over his face. “Hello there.”

                Narcissa nodded. She didn’t know how to make small talk at a pub, especially after a man caught her staring. The man took a large gulp of his ale then inclined his head toward the three empty glasses in front of Narcissa. “It appears we’re both here to get pissed tonight. Celebrating something or forgetting something?”

                She couldn’t help the small smile that made her lips twitch. “Forgetting something.”

                “Ah. As am I. Well, since it would be frowned upon to cast Obliviate on each other, we may as well drink together. I’m Remus.”

                “Narcissa.”

                “A lovely name. What are you drinking, Narcissa?”

                “Firewhiskey.”

                He raised an eyebrow and flashed a toothy grin at her. “You really are trying to forget then.” He turned toward the bar. “A firewhiskey for the lady, Tom.”

                He’s smooth. She’ll give him that. She doesn’t remember the last time a handsome man in a bar bought her a drink. Probably Bella’s hen night. That seemed so long ago. She shivered at the memory of how much things had changed.

                “All right there?” Remus asked. He had noticed.

                “I was thinking of the last time a man bought me a drink at a pub. It’s been a very long time. Things have changed.” The firewhiskey had loosened Narcissa’s tongue. Or perhaps it was the calming presence of this man next to her. She had the urge to tell him everything. Definitely the firewhiskey.

                “Indeed.” Remus sipped his ale, lost in a memory of his own. Narcissa found herself staring at his jawline again. He shook himself then turned to face her with a smile, a real, genuine smile. “So, when was the last time a man bought you a drink?”

                Narcissa let herself smile back at him. “My eldest sister’s hen night some, oh, eighteen years ago. If our parents had known how much trouble we got ourselves into that night, we would have been disinherited.”

                Remus chuckled, and the sound made something long dead in Narcissa stir. “I’m intrigued.”

                She took another sip of her firewhiskey. “Well, Bella was marrying for money and status and such. Her husband was a right bastard. She got very drunk.” She lowered her voice and leaned into Remus, unsure where this boldness was coming from. “My other sister and I found her in the pub’s toilet with a man she had just met.”

                Remus threw his head back and laughed. It opened up something inside of Narcissa, and she, too began to laugh. She hadn’t laughed this hard in years. She pictured a much younger Bellatrix thrown up against wall of the loo with her legs wrapped around some man. She had yelled at them to get out. Narcissa and Andromeda had collapsed in drunken giggles on the pub floor. When Bella had finally left the toilet, she threw a hex at her two sisters, which only made them laugh louder.

                Their laughing subsided, and suddenly Narcissa was back at the Leaky Cauldron. She had no idea where Andromeda was, but miles away Bellatrix shivered in an Azkaban cell. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She missed the days before Andromeda had married that Muggleborn, before Bellatrix had joined up with the Dark Lord. A strong hand covered hers on the sticky bar.

                “Things change,” Remus murmured gently.

                “Yes.”

                The two sat in silence for a while, lost in long ago memories of a time when things were very different. Remus finally broke the silence. “I never had siblings.”

                Narcissa just nodded, unsure what to say.

                “I had friends at Hogwarts that became like brothers to me, though. But they’re…gone…”

                “My sisters are, too.”

                Remus gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry.”

                “Me, too.” She didn’t know whether she meant for his loss or for hers. Maybe both. But Remus seemed to understand. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat. “Do you come here often?”

                “More often than I should. Not as often as I’d like.”

                They descended into random conversation, sharing stories of their years at Hogwarts. Narcissa had been a couple years ahead of Remus, and they were in different houses. But they had the same professors. Remus had apparently been friends with some troublemakers and had hilarious stories.

                Remus told her about odd jobs he had held over the years. He made her laugh, and she felt young and light again. She was lost in Remus, unaware of any of their surroundings. At some point, she even forgot about the firewhiskey. Remus was far more enjoyable and far better at making her forget.

                They were both startled when Tom asked them to square away their tabs. Narcissa looked around. There was no one left in the bar. They paid their tap and made their way into the crisp, autumn night. Narcissa cast a quick Tempus charm and was shocked to find it was after one a.m. Diagon Alley was dark; it was a Tuesday night ( _Wednesday_ , she corrected herself), and the wizarding neighborhood went to sleep early during the week. Suddenly completely aware that she had spent the last eight hours at a bar with a strange, albeit kind, man, she stiffened.

                “What’s wrong, Narcissa?”

                “Nothing.” Her voice was flat, and she did not meet his eyes.

                “Of course there is. You stiffen when something makes you uncomfortable.” Remus flashed her a gentle smile. How could this man know her so well after just a few hours? It made her feel noticed, wanted, for the first time in many, many years. She gazed at the man, taking in his warm, chocolate eyes and his pale lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, wondered what that mustache would feel like against her own lips.

                “It’s just that…” Her voice caught in her throat. She shook herself mentally. Narcissa Malfoy was never without perfect composure, but this man did something to her. “I don’t want to go home.”

                Remus stared at her, and she knew he saw everything. She knew he sensed her pain and her fear of returning home. She knew, because she could see so much pain in his eyes, too. Here they stood, two people who had lost so much, understanding each other in a way that only silent sufferers could understand. “You could come home with me.”

                “I beg your pardon?” Narcissa felt a blush creep up to her cheeks.  
                “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so forward. It was—”

                “Yes.”

                “Yes?”

                “Yes.”

                It was the choice a stray made between a night in freezing rain and a night by the fire. To Narcissa, it wasn’t much of a choice. She craved just one night of warmth, of attention, of happiness. One night to get her through many more years of misery. Remus smiled at her and held out his arm. She took it, any last inhibitions melting away at his touch, and he Side-Alonged her directly into his flat.

                It wasn’t much. In fact, Narcissa had never set foot in a place like this. The wallpaper was yellowed and torn. The furniture was nearly in shambles, and it appeared to be just one room. A small sofa sat at the foot of a bed. A pile of chocolate wrappers sat on a nightstand. She could hear a faucet dripping from the toilet. The whole place was smaller than her personal toilet.

                Remus cleared his throat. “It’s not much. And I’m sure it’s not what you’re accustomed to.” He waved his wand and vanished the wrappers then quickly started a fire in the fireplace.

                “It’s perfect.” And tonight, she meant it. It was so different from anything she had ever seen, which made it all the more fitting for this night. It looked lived-in. It looked like a home.

                He gave her a small smile, his earlier confidence vanished with the trash. “Could I get you a drink? I don’t have much.”

                “Tea?”

                “Tea it is.” He turned to the small counter that held a tiny stove and sink. He busied himself with the kettle, and Narcissa took the opportunity to look around. Remus had stacks of books on nearly ever surface. She ran her hands over the spines, noticing that he had books of every subject and genre. He should have been a Ravenclaw, she thought.

                A photo on a small shelf caught her eye. In it, a young man with wild, black hair and piercing eyes laughed at some unknown joke. The man winked at her flirtatiously. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but she assumed she must recognize him from their school days.  “Who is this?” she asked.

                Remus crossed over to her and handed her a steaming, chipped mug. He sighed. “I could lie, I suppose. I could tell you he was my best friend. But he is my ex-boyfriend. He’s…gone.”

                Narcissa sipped the tea. “I’m sorry. Why would you lie about that?”

                “Because I have a beautiful woman in my flat and that’s a picture of my ex.”

                “I’m married,” Narcissa blurted out. She had to stop herself from clamping a hand over her own mouth. _Great job, Cissy. Classy._

                Remus’ mouth twitched. “I figured.”

                “Does that bother you?”

                Remus sighed. “It should. But it doesn’t. Does it bother you?”

                Narcissa thought for a moment. She pictured what Lucius would do if he knew she were here. She pictured the fallout it would have for Draco. But then she thought of all the times Lucius returned to the manor smelling of different perfumes. And she thought of his sneer and his cruel words and the way he nearly struck her today. “No. My husband is a cruel man. Marrying for love was not an opportunity I was afforded.”

                It was hardly seduction to talk about her bastard husband and Remus’s long-lost ex-boyfriend. But Remus reached out and stroked her face, and Narcissa flamed with desire at the soft touch. She sat her tea on the shelf, stepped forward, and kissed Remus with every fiber of her soul.

                Remus kissed like he was pouring the darkest secrets of his being into her. He lowered one hand to the small of her back and pulled her close. He intertwined the other in Narcissa’s long, blonde hair. She melted into him; years of pent-up anger and loneliness disappeared with every second of contact. She placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beat. She could feel him smile into their kiss.

                He moved his lips to her chin and, slowly, down her neck. She let out an undignified whimper at the tender sensation. There was so much compassion in his touch. If he had not been holding her up, she might have collapsed to the floor in satisfaction. Narcissa pulled his jacked over his shoulders and began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. He moaned as she lightly nibbled his collarbone while her fingers finished the bottom buttons.

                She couldn’t help but gasp a little as he removed his shirt. His arms were muscular. Strong. Truly masculine. She let her fingers glide down his biceps and over his forearms. He was beautiful.

                “Turn around,” he whispered into her ear. The soft, commanding tone of his voice went straight to the wetness between Narcissa’s thighs. There was no malice in his demand. It was strange but welcome.

                Remus unzipped her dress and let it pool around her on the floor. He swept her hair over her shoulder then peppered kisses down her spine. She shivered. She could not remember a time when she had ever been more aroused. Remus deftly unfastened her bra and dropped it to the floor. He spun her around and smiled as he gazed at her naked body. She should have felt exposed and vulnerable, standing there in nothing but her silk pants, but he made her feel the opposite. For the first time in many years, Narcissa felt safe and desired.

                “You’re lovely, Narcissa,” Remus breathed. He kissed her again and lifted her to straddle his waist. He walked them to the bed and laid her down gently, never once breaking contact with her lips. The handsome man laid over her, moving his mouth to lightly suck her hard nipples. One hand lay behind her head, and the other moved its way over her abdomen. He slid his hand underneath the silky fabric, and his fingers stroked between her wet lower lips. She writhed at his touch, and he chuckled against her skin. “You like that, hm?”

                Narcissa could only moan in response. He moved his fingers faster, while his tongue explored all of her breasts and neck. He somehow knew exactly how to move his hands to make her pant and whimper with ecstasy. Remus removed her panties and lowered his head to kiss down her stomach. Narcissa suddenly felt aware of her less-than-perfect skin. But Remus kissed every stretch mark and blemish. He didn’t seem to mind that her abdomen was not completely flat. “Beautiful,” her murmured against her.

As he approached the top of her hair, she gasped. “All right there, my dear?”

                She nodded. “I’ve never…”

                Remus lightly kissed the soft pile of blond hair and stroked the bundle of nerves with his finger. “Do you want me to continue?”

                “Yes.” Her voice was somewhere between a whisper and groan.

                Remus gently parted her legs with two strong hands. He kissed her inner thigh, and she thought she might scream out in anticipation. He was patient, and he seemed dedicated to bringing Narcissa to the highest point of pleasure she had ever experienced. When his tongue finally dipped between the soft folds of her womanhood, Narcissa released an uncivilized, animalistic moan.

                He swirled his tongue like it was an artist’s paintbrush. Narcissa could not contain herself any longer. She arched her back and gave into the pure sensation. Just when she thought it could not get any better, Remus plunged two fingers deep inside her while his tongue flickered over her nub. Narcissa cried out and looked down the length of her body. Remus gazed up at her with a sparkle in his eyes. She smiled then collapsed back against the pillow, lost in wave after wave of pleasure. When she came, she did not try to hold back the scream in her throat. For the first time in her life, Narcissa came completely undone.

                Remus pulled away from between her lips. He kissed her, and Narcissa tasted herself on his soft lips. She fumbled for his pants, but she found that he had removed them. She had not even noticed. She stroked his erection, and he groaned into her mouth. He was long and thick, and she had never wanted anything more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her. Then he whispered a wordless contraception spell, and she felt a brief tingle in her womb.

                He expertly guided his length to her entrance, and together they gasped as he drove deep inside of her. Every thrust he made was tender and intentional, even as he sped up, unable to control himself. But he never stopped focusing on Narcissa’s pleasure. He kissed her and stroked her hair and nibbled on her ear. She matched his pace with her own movements. She wanted him deeper and deeper inside of her. She came again, stronger this time, and grabbed his strong shoulders. He cried out and spent himself inside her.  

                “You’re amazing.” He grinned at her as he collapsed onto the bed beside her. “Beautiful and amazing.”

                Narcissa blushed. She shivered at his touch as he stroked her hair. It felt right to lay her against this man she had met just a few hours prior. It felt right to place a hand on his chest and let him praise her. “You, too.”

                They lay in silence for a while. Soon, Remus’s breathing changed; he was asleep. Narcissa stared at a water stain on the ceiling. She could stay. She could wake up beside this man in the morning. She could summon a house elf to bring her belongings.

                Then she thought of Draco. His first-ever Quidditch match was next week. Every letter he had written her had been filled with excitement about being on the Slytherin team. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn’t be his mother if she stayed here. Even if he would forgive her bringing shame upon their name, Lucius would keep her son far away from her.

                No, she was born a Black and had married a Malfoy. She had duties. Responsibilities. An image to maintain. She looked at the man sleeping beside her and ran her fingers over his scar and his jaw. Happy endings were for fairy tales and blood traitors. They weren’t for her. She cried silent tears for a few more minutes then quietly lifted herself from the bed.

                She dressed and gingerly opened the door of the flat, so the loud crack of Apparition would not wake Remus. She gave him one last look full of gratitude and longing. Then she stepped outside and Apparated directly back into her chambers at Malfoy Manner.

                She soaked in a long bath when she returned, playing the night over and over in her mind. But she refused to cry any more tears. No, she would likely never see him again. It was for the better. At least she had the memory of his warmth. At least she now knew what making love was supposed to feel like.

She never slept and dressed early for breakfast. When she opened the door into the corridor to go to breakfast, she saw a large bouquet of roses sitting on the floor outside her door. She opened the card and read what Lucius had written in his scrawling, arrogant handwriting. _I’m sorry, Cissy. It will never happen again._

It was a lie, and Narcissa knew it. But she levitated the flowers into her sitting room, composed herself in the way that only she could do, and descended the staircase to the dining room where her husband waited.

               

               


End file.
